


Texting, Frisbee and Laughing

by septiplierhink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Crying, Happy Ending, M/M, Texting, Wipeout - Freeform, frisbee, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly jealous Rhett is a really good shot when it comes to frisbee</p><p>(AU where they don't have wives or kids)</p><p>Inspired by "Text vs. Frisbee"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting, Frisbee and Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I was watching some old RandL vids over the hiatus when I saw this one.
> 
> I was bored so im sorry this is so short
> 
> Probably some typos btw
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

"eyyy link, wanna play frisbee?" Rhett asked link. They we sitting up against each other, both admiring Ms. Perfect, as they were watching 'Wipeout'.  
"Ohh cool, we haven't done that since we were kids" Link said. He ran to the backyard as his boyfriend grabbed a frisbee from a box of stuff in the closet. Rhett then followed link out to their backyard.

They stood across from each other and tossed the frisbee back a forth before Link blurted  
"I can see you eyeing Jill, you still have a crush on her from college"  
"Yeah right" Rhett said sarcastically, he continued  
"I haven't ever looked at anyone else like that since we got together, you know that." He said while he passes they frisbee back. Link smiled response while he caught the frisbee. Just then a text blinked in on his phone. He held up a finger to pause the game. Link pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted back. He placed his phone back in his pocket and put his hands infront of him, waiting for the next throw from Rhett.  
"Okay" Link said, signifying he was ready for the next shot  
"Who was that?" Rhett asked, throwing the frisbee back to his boyfriend. Link caught it under his leg and said  
"It was Greg, just a pic from his vacation"  
Rhett's face was blank, he was confused and asked  
"What?"  
"Nothing, don't worry bout it." Link responded, throwing the bright blue disk back to Rhett.

They passed it back and forth a couple times before another text chimed in on Link's phone.  
"Wait" he said, pointing to his pocket and lifting his phone to his hands. Rhett was annoyed, 'why would he do this' he thought as Link texted back and laughed while doing so.  
"Can't this wait?" Rhett asked, showing he was annoyed.  
"Sorry, babe" Link replied, continuing to text.

Rhett was done. He threw the frisbee to the ground and asked very calmly  
"Link, are you cheating on me?"  
Link looked up from his phone, almost offended that Rhett would ask him that.  
"What, no!" Link said, placing his phone back in his pocket. He could sense a fight about to start.  
"Link, seriously, what's going on?" Rhett asked, stepping towards Link.  
"I mean, I saw him a couple times but that was before we were together" Link argued.  
"So you're texting your ex while spending time with your boyfriend..." Rhett pointed out  
"I didn't mean to, okay" Link said, while he ran over to where the frisbee was and passed it back to Rhett, the taller man barely having enough time to turn around.  
"Good one!" Link said in response to Rhett's quick catch.  
"Try this, Neal" Rhett laughed, whipping the frisbee back to Link.

Link was so close, just so close to catching it. But it was moving to fast, the frisbee hit Link square in the face. He fell to the ground in shock.  
"Link, babe I'm so sorry" Rhett said while running up to Link's body. At first he thought Link was crying, but after a moment of confusion, he realized that the smaller man was laughing.  
"Link, you scared me" Rhett said while he pulled Link up so that he was sitting on the ground.  
"Well, I'm sorry that you're such a good shot" Link said through his laughter "And I love you for it"  
"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> If you kudo/comment you'll be my fave <3


End file.
